I'd lie
by I always smile
Summary: 'Baka' I hit his lightly as I laugh. 'Love is a beautiful thing, you know. I really hope your wrong, for your sake.' And mine too. I'd lie by Taylor Swift. song-fic


**Yo people! Welcome to my first ever song-fic! This is AU which also my first ever. So this is really a roockie fic. :3 …**

**Ugh! I don't have anything else to say enjoy.**

**I don't own Fairy tail which belongs to Hiro Mashima-san or I'd lie which belongs to Taylor Swift.**

'Jump in, Luce." Natsu said parking his car in front of me. Patting the passenger sit next to him. I can't help but tease him a bit.

'So you can throw up on me? Nu-uh I don't think so.'

'But I took that tr-tr-tr-whatever pill Wendy gave me.' He pouts. How can he look so adorable? I wonder.

'Damn bad Lucy. You're getting distracted by Natsu again.' A voice in my head screams at me.

'But he's just so cute. I can't help it.' Another voice whispers.

'Luce, Luce. Earth to Lucy. LUCY!' Natsu screamed.

"Eh-eh? What?' wait a go Lucy. Now Natsu's gonna say your weird.

'You're weird, Luce.' right on queue. 'Now, are coming or not?' I laughed and took the seat. Baka, don't you know how much I love this seat?

3 *^* 3

Natsu and I go to a certain cliff in the end of magnolia every Friday after school. Natsu parks his car by the street and we walk side by side through the forest. It's the best spot to see the sunset. We always sit near the huge tree and lean against its trunk. He tells me about his week.

'You won't believe what happened today.' He says with his usual cheerful expression.

It's weird but I can see the excitement in his dark black eyes. Maybe I am weird like he says.

'Let me guess, you managed to beat up Gray or in your words 'droopy eyes' or you kicked 'tin-man's' who the rest of know as Gajeel's ass. That's it, right?' I said as let my amusement spread across my face.

'How did you know?' he whined. I can see his disappointment along with his amusement in his eyes as well. He has something else up his sleeve.

'But guess, what else?' he says.

'Um…' don't get me wrong I know he also happened to ace his math test. Which is a pretty big shock, Natsu never manages more than a c. I really jut want him to get the pleasure of surprising me.

Natsu laughs. 'I aced my math test!' he proudly announced. 'Your tutoring worked. Thanks, Luce. Let's do it again sometime.' His eyes black eyes showed me his excitement.

Hey Natsu, maybe I am as weird as you say. Or how else can you explain me seeing thousand shades of emotions in those charcoal eyes of yours.

O.O O.O O.O

'I'll never love anyone again.' Natsu's face serious as he ran his fingers through his salmon hair. I felt my heart shatter into a thousand pieces. Igneel, Natsu's father abandoned him. He fears that someone else will leave him too. Igneel doesn't know what he's missing. He has this wonderful son. And he doesn't even know.

'Baka!' I hit his lightly as I laugh. 'Love is a beautiful thing, you know. I really hope your wrong, for your sake.' And mine too. I hope one day you will return my feelings.

T_T T_T T_T

'Hey, Lucy why do birds fly to the um … warmer places in the winter?' Natsu Dragneel, you did not just use that crappy joke that's way too overused.

'Why?' I ask innocently.

'Because it's too far to walk.' He grins at me. I fake a smile. And I know he can tell. Because he frowns at me and drops his arm over my shoulder.

'What's wrong, Lucy? Are you okay?'

'I'm fine, Natsu. It's just…' I feel so unwanted here.

'What?'

'Nothing, really. I'm fine.'

'Hell no, you're not.' He stands up attracting the whole cafeteria's attraction and shouts. "OI, YOU SLY MORONS, LUCE IS FEELING DOWN! SO IMMA SING A SONG SO SHE FEEL'S BETTER!' I can't help but giggle. He is so childish sometimes. Does he know I can tell what song he's gonna sing?

'Lucy did you know Natsu's birthday is coming?'

'Yes, Lissana. I know.'

'What are you getting him?'

'I haven't decided yet. You?'

'I'm gonna get him a red shirt. I already bought it.'

'That's a really good choice, Lissana. Red is his favorite color.'

'Really? I thought it was pink.'

'HAHAHAHAHA! PINK! SERIOUSLY! HAHAHAHAHA!'

'Whaaat? Lu your being mean. Humph.'

'So-sorry. Just couldn't help myself. It sounded so gay. Hahaha!

'hahaha! You're right that does sound Gay! But I assumed because he dyed his hair pink.'

'Nah, it's natural. He gets that from his father. Along with his eyes and habit to argue.'

'His dad had pink hair!'

'Oh no! Red really. Natsu's mom was a blonde. Somehow they produced pink!'

O.o o.O

'So I was sleeping in your room?' Natsu asks me for the 5th time.

'YES! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU?'

He innocently grins at me and rubs the back of his head. 'Sorry, Luce. I was drunk. Couldn't help it.'

'BUT WHY THE F**** DID YA HAVE TO DRAG ME IN THE BED WITH YOU? I shouted at the end of my lungs.

Apparently as usual he came in my apartment and fell asleep in my bed! I decided to let him sleep there… I hate being in love sometimes. I let him sleep in my bed because he looked too adorable and was going to go sleep on the couch. But when I walked pass my bed; he just dragged me in the bed with him. I WAS ALONE IN AN APATMENT WITH A DRUNK GUY ON MY BED! How did I know he was drunk, you wonder? I know because I COULD SMELL THE ALCHOHEL IN HIS BREATH! YES, HE WAS HOLDING ME THAT CLOSE! OF COURSE I WOULD FREAK OUT! I screamed and he simply over looked it and hugged me closer! I should've known. He's just too oblivious sometimes.

'I think Imma sleep here with you tonight.' He wrapped his arms around me and whispered, 'I don't wanna be alone tonight, so keep me company Luce.'

(O/O)

Natsu sees thing so black and white that it's strange. He's sleeping with me in his arms and acting like it's nothing. We didn't do 'anything', so it's okay. That's his point of view.

But… I felt so safe, loved and wanted. Oh how I wish he was mine! He's everything I wish for. He's strong, loyal and always here for me. And I want to be here for him too. He trusts me almost as much as I trust him. Because I'm the only one he shares tears with. He told me about his father and cried in my arms.

I spent a lot of time watching him as he slept. I think I fell asleep after midnight. I couldn't help it, I was so comfortable in his arms. It was like I belonged there.

After we woke up I found him gone. I was a bit surprised. He usually leaves after he has breakfast. He never leaves without empting my freeze. I heard some noise in the kitchen. My heart rate picked up. Was there a thief there? Natsu must've left the front door open. I grabbed my bottle of pepper spray. And slowly crept toward the kitchen.

Someone's face appeared in front of my mine the second I peeked in. I screamed bloody murder and sprayed pepper spray in the face. 'Ugh! My eye! MY EYE! LUCY SAVE ME! I LOST MY EYE!' the voice was familiar. Natsu! Oops. I immediately ran and put some first aid. Even then when he left (after he had breakfast) with his red eye, I felt my breath hitch. I really don't want him to walk away from me. _Never._

:'( )':

'Sign for the school talent show folks. The registration starts today.' It was Mira-san's voice in the mike. She's really interested in this little show thing.

'Hey, Luce why don't you sign up? I know you sing well.' Natsu said. I couldn't help but giggle. Like I can ever go sing in front of all those people.

'I'll sing if you play the guitar.' He looked at me in disbelief. He had his are-you-insane-or-just-really-weird look on. He snorted.

Crrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnn nnnnnnnnnngggggggggggggggggg ggg!

The bell rang and he grabbed my hand and ran to class. When we reached class my face was all red. He didn't even realize the reason. Strange, he sees thorough all my fake smile and forced words. Then why can't he see through this facade I put up.

My morning routine.

Wake up at 6.45 am.

Look at Natsu who is probably sleeping in my couch or floor or in my bed (I sleep in the couch when he does that).

Take a shower.

Get dressed.

Put on my make-up.

Hope Natsu notices.

Wake him up.

Yell at him.

Serve breakfast.

Eat breakfast.

Kick Natsu out.

Work on novel.

Go to school.

O-O

'Hey, Lucy.' Lissana greeted me.

I smiled and greeted her too. 'Hey, Lissana. What's up?'

Lissana looked at me with an odd look. She took in a deep breath. 'I'm gonna confess to Natsu today.'

Her words hit me like a dagger. My heart felt some emotions I never felt before. I felt like running away and crying my heart out. But I didn't. I didn't even let my smile waver.

'About time Natsu got himself a girlfriend.' I said. Straining myself to make my voice sound amused.

'Lucy, don't you love Natsu?' Lissana asked me. I saw relief in her eyes.

'No, Lissana. I don't. We're just good friends.'

**It killed me to not just give a happy ending. I really want to write a sequel. I want to make that a song-fic too. just in Natsu's pov. Could you pleaaaaaaaaaaassssssseeeeeee eeeeee suggest me songs. That would help like so much.**

**Edit: my evil cousin came in my room saw my fanfic account open deleted this story a while ago. Ugh! So sorry. I hit him and yelled at him. I just edited this story some more and am re-posting it.**

**Re-Edit: having lyrics in a fanfic is not alloed so removed all the lyrics but still LISTEN TO I'D LIE BY TAYLOR SWIFT WHILE READING THIS!**


End file.
